


Bruce knows what Steve can expect when expecting...right?

by MrsLouisFelton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Returns After Avengers: Age of Ultron, Civil war never happened ok, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pregnancy, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve paints, Steve's pregnant, Tony Stark Has A Heart, its normal in this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLouisFelton/pseuds/MrsLouisFelton
Summary: Tony returns from a meeting across the country and wants to have some fun with Steve, but Steve's got a problem.The next day they make the discovery that Steve's expecting. Exactly how are they going to continue to save the world and protect Steve's bump? That's a question for Dr. Banner.(In other words, Bruce is not that kind of doctor no matter what Tony thinks and Steve is pregnant).





	Bruce knows what Steve can expect when expecting...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so it's certainly been a while. I started drafting this fic in the summer of 2016, so I'm just glad to have finally completed a chapter to my satisfaction. I do intend on continuing this fic but have left it at a place where it could just be a nice little one shot, just in case updates are super slow. 
> 
> It's not Ultron compliant, although many of the things discussed/discovered in that film are included; for example the Bruce/Natasha relationship and Clint's farm. Certainly not compliant with anything after that point either. 
> 
> AU world in which male pregnancy is uncommon but not rare (please do not question me on the logistics of this, I have no idea ok). 
> 
> Tags will be updated as the chapters come (I don't want to spoil what I've got planned) but if I've missed any that you think are important then please let me know.

Steve sighed as he twisted the cap tighter onto his paint tube, he much preferred the drawing stage, but sometimes his work just felt like it needed colour. His life drawings were good, excellent even, but inanimate objects? Not so good. So Steve had set himself up, still life objects arranged on the table ready to practice both still life and colour. Lifting his paintbrush he tested the weight again, and took a deep breath before letting out a surprised laugh; 

"How did you even get up there without me hearing?" Sam was lying on the table with Steve's still life objects on, shirtless resting on one elbow, the other hand behind his head. 

"Never mind that. Go on then, draw me like one of your french girls." 

"Tony's said that to me at least twice now; am I missing something?” Sam looked at him incredulously, standing up and pulling his shirt on. 

“You’ve never seen Titanic? It’s a classic! I mean, it’s a bit girly but man you’d love it!” Before Steve could answer him there was a clanging in the wall before a thud in the hallway outside. A sign of either an attack or Clint jumping (falling) out of a vent. 

“Near! Far! Whereeeeeever you are, I believe your heart will go on!” Announcing his presence in a terrible falsetto Clint finished his song near the pair with a bow and a flourish. “Seriously Steve, Tony’s never mentioned it? It was like one of the best-selling films ever?” Clint looked at Steve calculatingly. 

“It can’t be? I’ve looked up those statistics and I’ve seen them all; I watched Avatar with Bruce and Gone with The Wind with Thor and enough of the others with Tony?” Clint and Sam looked at each other for a second before nodding. 

“Come on you’re watching it with us right now.” 

“But my paint, I just put some on my palette!” At the pleading look from the archer and his best friend he conceded, “Okay, fine, come on then.” They got set up in front of the incredulously large screen in the family room on the communal floor and settled in to watch the movie. “Wait, is this a true story? I mean I know the boat is, but are the characters real?” Sam shook his head, Clint froze suddenly, 

“Stevie you know whats going to happen right? The boat is gonna sink?” Sam suddenly understood too, Steve nodded definitely. 

“I will be fine, its just water. I can handle watching some water. I’m not that delicate!” The other two looked at each other but eventually shrugged and carried on watching the film. Steve had adapted remarkably well, he was Captain America after all, he could most definitely handle himself. Getting to the dramatic bit took some time and when it did, Clint and Sam were suddenly rethinking their prior assumptions, Steve froze and then appeared to relax but they could see the tension in his shoulders and hands which suddenly went very still in his lap. But other than that the pair could see no other visible change and he didn't ask to turn the film off so they just looked away.

At the end Steve stood up and stretched, “Well thanks for showing me, I can see why it was so popular. I’ll have to ask why Tony kept it from me, um if you don't mind I've got a canvas all set up."

Sam and Clint just nodded at him as walked away, his back rigidly straight. “ _Fuck_. Tony’s gonna _kill_ me.” Clint winced in reply to Sam’s observation. 

“When does he get back; Friday?” Sam nodded, “We have 4 days then to fix Steve.” 

Having returned to his canvas and paint, Steve took a deep breath and twirled his brush in his hand before dipping it into the paint, gently brushing it over the blank white sheet. An hour later he looked up from dipping his brush in the water and took a step back, making a last minute decision on where to go next before he shook his head. Realising it was a lost cause, the swirling white along the dark blues and black wouldn’t be good for anything. It certainly wasn’t for him. He dropped his brush on the table and stalked to his bedroom, not even bothering to wash anything up. 

“Jarvis, is Tony busy?” He took a deep breath waiting for the now familiar dial tone. 

“Unfortunately Mr Stark is unavailable at the present time, and unlikely to be available until the early hours.” A deeper breath now, 

“Thanks anyway.” Looking at the window, he placed his hands on the glass looking at the once completely unfamiliar skyline; almost feeling like home, yet so far from what he had always known. The dark night sky could be seen through the glowing lights of the buildings below him, lighter than the pitch black he had been used to in the rural European countryside and lighter than the city of his time. Feeling, once again, out of place he turned taking his top off. Glancing back at the window reflecting his image he looked down, his hard stomach the product of Erksine’s serum and Howard’s technology, his entire body, his life, _everything_. 

The product of luck and experimentation. Peggy had known him before, had liked him before… and so had one other. 

_Peggy._

_Howard._

_Dark hair and eyes that he can’t bear to think about._

Steve slowly draped his shirt over the chair in the corner, unzipping his jeans and stepping out all while looking blankly at the floor, then he looked at the bed.

The ridiculously large, Tony Stark-approved bed, like sleeping on a marshmallow, feeling like he’d sink right to the floor, fall straight through. 

_Falling._

He shakes his head, he’s not going to go through that again, he feels uncomfortable in his own skin, years after having come to terms with everything, months after sharing his burden, taking on some of Tony’s in return. Triggered and shaky he climbs woodenly into bed, clutching a pillow and clenching his eyes shut he desperately tries not to think about anything other than sleep. 

_Darkness._

 

 ——————- 

 

Tony looks out of the window of his jet and checks his phone for the time once again, the screen blinking 2:55AM. He smiled and closed his eyes briefly, before he felt a hand brush his shoulder, “Excuse me, Mr. Stark, but we’re approaching the descent and will be landing in approximately 15 minutes.” The flight attendant stood back up and Tony’s eyes opened, roaming appreciatively for a moment; however happy he was with Steve, he was still Tony Stark, and Steve was lacking in a couple of areas which Tony was especially fond of having a peek at, besides him and Layla? Laura? Layla he thought decisively, had had some good times in the past. 

“Thank you Layla.” She turned back around, his eyes following for a second before he turned back to the window, he had much better waiting for him at home after all. After landing the drive back to Stark tower seemed to take forever, but when he glanced at the time again it had only been a 10 minute drive. 

Finally he was in the lift, heading to his bedroom and hopefully a naked Steve in his bed. Reaching the bedroom, he didn’t attempt to be quiet as he undressed, Steve would have stirred just from the lift opening, let alone the bedroom door. Tony, now completely bare looked down at the bed, Steve appeared to still be in a deep sleep. He leans over to kiss Steve’s forehead intending to head to his side, he could manage until the morning. But as he leaned over, Steve’s eyes blinked awake. “Surprise babe.” Tony leaned further, going straight for Steve’s lips. They kissed for a moment, almost chaste, before Tony leaned back again. 

“Rough night?” His fingertip traced a tear stain on Steve’s cheek, unusual for Steve even when he was upset. 

“We watched Titanic.” Tony’s hand cupped Steve’s face. 

“I will _murder_ them.” Steve smiled and kissed the inside of Tony’s hand. He pushed open the covers and Tony glanced down before climbing in. Quickly Steve was on him, lips pushing for more, Tony groaned. Hard since the thought of Steve in the car, his hand slid lower as he let Steve explore his mouth. 

“Ye-ss, make me forget.” Steve whispered, Tony smiled and grabbed Steve’s lip between his teeth, his hand going to twist one of Steve’s nipples as the other slid lower, barely touching. “Ow!” Tony’s hands flew back like he’d been burnt. “Oh God.” 

“What, babe? What happened?” Tony’s hands went up to rub Steve’s arms. 

“My…nipples are really sore today, sorry I wasn’t expecting it. Could you stay aware from them tonight?” Tony smiled, before letting out a huffing laugh, 

“I was not expecting that reaction, you normally love it! You got runner’s rash or something?” Steve looked pensive for a second before looking back at Tony. 

“Must be.” He dipped his head to suck on Tony’s collarbone, leaving tiny bruises down the length, as Tony’s hands turned from comforting to gripping, his olive skinned body writhing against Steve’s pale form. 

The next morning, Steve leant up on one elbow to stare at Tony, “It’s weird to stare at sleeping people”, One of Tony’s eyes opened before closing again a second later.

“Tell that to the hundred or so people who looked at me when I was asleep.” Tony smiled looking up properly at Steve. The early sunlight highlighting his golden hair, so soft it appeared almost fuzzy around the edges, Steve’s blue eyes looking down with adoration. Tony pulled him down into a leisurely kiss, but before their lips managed to lock Steve cried out again. “My nipples are still ridiculously sore.” Tony laughed, 

“This is why you should always run topless” Steve smiled but shook his head, 

“It’s not like that, it’s more of an ache.” Tony frowned for a second before his brow evened out. 

“Maybe it’s puberty. You’re just filling out Stevie-boy.” 

“Very funny.” Steve’s face betrayed his sarcastic tone though, a soft smile still there. 

“Jarvis can you scan Steve for any abnormalities? I mean other than his abnormally large c-“ Steve’s hand fell over his Tony’s mouth who licked it as Jarvis beeped at them. 

“Mr Stark, might I suggest that Mr Rogers has some blood work done as my scanners are not fully equipped when you are not in battle gear.” 

“To the lab?” Steve asked as he stretched. 

“To the lab.” Tony stood and started to walk out. 

“Tony! We need to shower, and also you need to put some clothes on.” Steve laughed and rolled his eyes, every time. After a (very) leisurely shower together the pair finally got dressed before heading down to Bruce’s lab. 

“Bruceeey!” Tony shouted when they arrived and Bruce was nowhere to be seen. He emerged wiping his hands on a towel from the attached bathroom. 

“Toneeeey!” He imitated the noise Tony had made, before smiling. “What are you both doing down here this early?” 

“Stevie here has a bit of a problem, well rather a pair of problems and we were hoping you could take a look?” Steve nodded in the background to Tony’s words. 

“You know I’m still not actually that type of doctor right?” Nevertheless he gestured to the sofa in the centre of the room, “What’s the issue?” he asked with a smile as Steve sat while Tony came around to sit on a chair leaning forward onto the back of the sofa. 

“Jarvis has suggested I get a blood test done so clearly he can sense something abnormal but we only noticed something because, um, well, my, you see, my - “ 

“His nipples are sore.” Bruce looked up from the screen he’d brought over. 

“Not from running?” 

“Is there something wrong with the tops I’m running in? Why is everyone coming to this conclusion?” Steve shook his head. “I’m positive it’s not that, they ache.” Bruce nodded,

 “Ok, well let’s get a blood test done if that’s what Jarvis suggested, and then we’ll go from there.” Bruce made Steve sit up, before grabbing his arm. 

“Uh, if you’re not that kind of doctor are you sure you can d-“ Steve’s sentence was cut off abruptly as Bruce put the needle in, drawing the blood quickly and efficiently. “Evidently so.” Bruce smiled, 

“Ok, well this will take about two hours for me to put it through all the tests, I’ll just do a blanket test with Jarvis and see if any abnormalities show, although I would be shocked considering you’re supposed to be literally the epitome of health.” Steve nodded and glanced back at Tony who had quickly looked away at the needle, he was still not a fan of any medical procedure. “Uh Tony while you’re here I’ve got this new set up for the gamma detector and was hoping you’d run some calculations with me?” Tony smiled, 

“Of course! Is this still for hypotheses 39? Because I don’t think that will ever work honestly, but I was thinking; how about we miniaturise the key components of hypotheses 27 and combine them with 52? Have we considered that yet?” Bruce nodded turning away from putting the vial of blood into a little machine in the corner. 

“We had considered it, but we weren’t taking into account, then, the increased energy levels we could gain from…” and that was all Steve heard as he was leaving, he had said goodbye but neither scientist acknowledged it, already too wrapped up in their discussion. He could follow the science to some extent but he could tell that often they were simplifying the issues for him. He headed to the gym instead to burn off some of his nervous energy, rubbing his chest slightly as he went, it was a very odd sensation. 

About two and a half hours later, the machine in the corner beeped but was ignored by both Bruce and Tony who had left the lab for the field near the New Avengers training facility over an hour before. It was several hours later when Steve, sweaty but satisfied having spent the day planning some new manoeuvres with Black Widow, headed to the common kitchen that he even thought about the test. Seeing that almost everyone else was there when he arrived he saw Bruce and Tony huddled in a corner, still discussing a radiation detector. 

“Hey Tony,” he dropped a kiss on Tony’s cheek, “Hi Bruce, how have you both gotten on today?” Bruce sighed, and took off his glasses to clean, 

“Not great, we’re not as far as I hoped we’d be.” Tony shook his head, 

“We’ll get it soon, it’s only a side project anyway.” He smiled up at Steve, and they made small talk about his day for a few minutes before Steve looked to the side, 

“Uh Bruce, have you heard anything about the test?” Bruce looked up at him with a puzzled expression, 

“Christ, I completely forgot! I’m so sorry Steve, I’ll go see now!” He ran to the elevator, almost tripping over his feet in his haste. Tony laughed, 

“He is the embodiment of a dork. Honestly it’ll be nothing to worry about, C’mon lets go get some pizza before Clint gets there first.” He stood up and grabbed Steve’s arm to drag him over to the table, but Steve just pulled him back to land a proper kiss, both of their hands moving swiftly into various positions, Steve’s found it’s way to Tony’s ass and just as he was giving it a slight lifting squeeze - 

“For God’s sake can you two not ever get a fucking room!” Clint shouted as he threw a crust at the pair. 

“Language.” Steve said automatically as he pulled away, Tony huffed a laugh. 

“This is my room in case you haven’t noticed, Barton.” Clint just shook his head as he walked towards the living room, pizza slice in hand, shouting back in response, 

“Seriously though, like please not in the kitchen at least!” Steve winked at Tony, 

“Oh you don’t want to know what we’ve done in this kitchen.” Clint’s footsteps stilled as he turned. 

“Please tell me that’s a joke.” Natasha, taking advantage of his shock grabbed the pizza slice out of his hand. “Man! What is this!” He turned back to get another slice, shrugging his shoulder and grabbing one of the (numerous) pizza boxes, before heading back towards the couch; “You guys coming to watch the movie?” They both nodded, and grabbing a pizza box headed over, teasing conversation continued for a bit before they all settled down. Not too long after the sound of footsteps indicated Bruce’s arrival. He stood in the back of the room for a minute, wringing his hands, 

“Steve, Tony, could I borrow you for a second? Er, downstairs maybe?” Clint and Natasha looked at each other before turning back to the film, Nat’s feet going into Clint’s lap. Steve stood up, brushing off non-existent crumbs before heading off, clutching Tony’s hand when he caught up with him.

 They got into the elevator with Bruce who was clearly trying not to make eye contact and incite conversation, when they got into the lab he let out a deep breath, “Ok, so I’ve ran a couple of additional tests because I wasn’t a hundred percent sure at first if the test was accurate at first and they’ve all come out the same, but um, maybe you should both be sitting down for this, but um basically Steve the test has detected levels of hCG” Tony stiffened and froze, before he went expressionless. “Which means -“ 

“Pregnancy. Steve’s pregnant.” Tony interrupted as Steve’s jaw dropped, 

“Are you sure? Because I was told that would be near impossible for me after the serum, that that was one of the side effects?” He squeezed Tony’s hand, trying to get a reaction. Bruce nodded, 

“Positive.” Steve’s face dropped, as he let out a shout of delight, grabbing Tony around the waist and spinning him, 

“Tony! It’s a miracle! You’re a miracle, baby! I’m pregnant!” Tony smiled in response, his cold face melting away into relief, clutching at Steve. 

“Are you happy?” He asked, 

“Tony, this is one the single greatest moment of my life, are you not?” Tony threw his arms around him, squeezing tightly. 

“I am so so happy, Steve. I didn’t ever, I could never, I never thought this would happen to me.” He looked up at Steve in awe before glancing down at his stomach, “Babe, you’re growing a real _baby_ in here, right now!” Bruce smiled, 

“He’s about three weeks along, so a baby may be a bit of an overstatement at the moment though, but still congratulations guys, I’m so pleased for you!” He looked a little wistfully at Steve, who looked back with sympathy at Bruce, he knew how difficult the discovery that Bruce and Natasha would never share a similar experience was. Tony wiped his eye for a second before taking a step back, 

“Is this safe though? I mean the miscarriage statistics alone are over twice that of female pregnancies, let alone the complications that can come with labour? Is this safe?” Bruce smiled softly, as Steve’s face creased in worry. 

“Nothing to worry about, Steve’s body is far more resilient then the average human, male or female, and with his blood so strong, the nutrients and the baby will be getting will far surpass the average, in fact I wouldn’t be shocked if the baby inherits some of your ‘super’ traits.” Tony breathed deeply and smiled again, but Steve’s tension didn’t release for a second; 

“Wait, so it’s going to be strong and healthy, you don’t think it will inherit any of my former health issues?” Bruce nodded, “Obviously it’s a bit soon to tell, but I would predict with some certainty that that won’t be the case.” The pair looked at each other, before Steve pulled Tony in close. 

“This is it doll. This is everything I ever wished for.


End file.
